


Via de mão dupla

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), Pacific Rim Spoilers, Science Bros, Spoiler Scene, Tie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Nada era como eles pensavam, é claro que dez anos haviam se passado e muito do mundo havia mudado.





	Via de mão dupla

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Fanfict sem betagem; agradeceria se puderem avisar sobre os possíveis erros que escapam das revisões.
> 
> Cena de Pacific Rim: Uprising usada (Spoilers do filme!): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yHbgLdCDpOs

Nada era como eles pensavam, é claro que dez anos haviam se passado e muito do mundo havia mudado.  
A tecnologia jaeger havia sido aperfeiçoada durante todo aquele tempo, e Hermann era o principal responsável por isso.

Seu contato com Newton era errático e conturbado ainda mais do que o normal, mas não estranhava, ele era um rockstar afinal, suas palestras acaloradas sobre os kaijus reuniam multidões de mentes ávidas pelos seus conhecimentos, Hermann sabia disso porque estava lá na maioria das vezes.

Com o tempo Newton saiu dos holofotes da mídia, e também cessou as comunicações periódicas que mantinham sem motivo aparente, além do fato de trabalhar no setor privado agora.  
Graças ao vínculo mental que tinham desde a deriva mal planejada com o kaiju, Hermann podia ter alguma idéia dos milhares de dias ruins que ele teve desde então, e alguns poucos dias de alegria insana.  
Agora entendia o porquê.

— Hermann??? - Newton disparou quando saiu do elevador, quase tropeçando nele.  
— Newton! - Constatou usando o braço dele para se equilibrar — Vejo que sua presença foi finalmente requisitada nesse local.  
— Quanta formalidade homem, me chame de Newt! - Pediu pela milésima vez desde que se conheceram.  
— Nem em seus sonhos Dr. Geiszler! - Afirmou lhe dando as costas e batendo a bengala ruidosamente no chão enquanto se afastava.

Hermann se remoia mentalmente enquanto colocava o máximo de distância que conseguia entre ele e o homem, Newton finalmente parecia alguém agradavelmente vestido apesar da maldita gravata, aquele arremedo de pano que não deveria ser colocado junto ao conjunto que havia escolhido, na verdade aquilo deveria ter sido incinerado dez anos atrás.

Mas estava divagando, se sentia feliz que Newton finalmente parecesse alguém respeitável ao seguir um protocolo mínimo de vestimenta como desenrolar as mangas. Não estava usando óculos! Esse era na sua opinião a coisa mais notável sobre ele, havia se acostumado a ver a armação meio torta no rosto precariamente raspado.

— Nunca se raspou direito o tiete de kaiju - Resmungou enquanto entrava na sala.

Fingiu não notar que Newton havia seguido atrás dele, mantendo uma distância de mais de dez passos, o que era estranho pra ele, que sempre acompanhou as passadas ritmadas de Hermann enquanto discutiam.  
E isso foi o que fez Hermann parar com a mão em meio ao gesto de alcançar seu monitor.

Onde estavam as discussões? Os argumentos altos e gritos que tinham todas as vezes em que estavam juntos no mesmo local? É claro que conseguiram uma certa paz durante as palestras que haviam ministrado naquele tempo, mas mesmo assim ainda acabavam discutindo um com o outro enquanto a platéia tentava acompanhar aquele torneio de conhecimento.

Newton se sentia perdido, sabia porque estava ali e o que tinha que fazer, mas encontrar Hermann não estava em seus planos, havia conseguido se segurar por todo aquele tempo sem comunicação, ignorando as mensagens não respondidas e se focando no que tinha que fazer.  
Mas era quase impossível tirar Hermann de sua mente, além do eco da mente de colméia, ainda haviam os números daquele matemático obstinado flutuando em seu cérebro, e seus sonhos não foram seus por quase dez anos!

Se encontraram novamente sozinhos enquanto olhavam para os novos jaegers.

— Gipsy Danger parecia bem maior - Newton comentou enquanto analisava Gipsy Avenger.  
— Não é o tamanho que importa - Começou da mesma maneira em que sempre iniciavam suas discussões.

E logo estavam gritando um para o outro, passando quase automaticamente ao alemão, a língua na qual gostavam de argumentar, já que não haveria ninguém por perto para saber se estavam falando sobre kaijus ou sobre o roubo de comida que Newton planejava na cozinha.

— Hermann, eu preciso da sua ajuda - Newton admitiu depois de quase uma hora de gritos e batidas da bengala nas grades de proteção.  
— Porque não disse assim que chegou?? - Hermann resmungou lhe dando as costas e caminhando de maneira firme — Está esperando o que seu tiete de kaiju irresponsável?  
— Bom ver o velho Hermann de volta, pelo menos as roupas são um pouco mais novas agora! - Rebateu o alcançando antes de levar uma bengalada nos tornozelos — Como nos velhos tempos Herms!  
— Não me chame de Herms, Newton! - Rebateu tentando alcançá-lo novamente.

Foi quase previsível aqueles muitos seguranças aparecerem depois do que tinham feito.

— Posso ajudá-los senhores? - Hermann perguntou polidamente, sorrindo de modo nervoso.  
— Poupe o teatro pra depois Hermann, eles sabem o que fizemos não sabem seus safados? - Perguntou se aproximando.

O maior deles colocou a mão no paletó negro que usava, indicando que havia uma arma ali, estavam todos em uma unidade de segurança reforçada afinal, não estavam? É claro que haviam seguranças armados, e não haviam pensado nisso.

— Newton - Hermann chamou, o fazendo parar sem nem mesmo tocá-lo — Não queremos violência senhores - Afirmou num tom mais baixo.  
— Venham conosco, sem resistência ou argumentos doutores Gottlieb e Geiszler - Mandou um outro de maneira seca.  
— Claro, claro, vamos Herms! - Newton convidou lhe fazendo passar a frente.

Hermann não reclamou do apelido usado, mas seguiu como sugerido, Newton andava ao seu lado, cadenciando seus passos com as passadas da bengala, como nos velhos tempos.  
O elevador era espaçoso, e acomodou os quatro seguranças e eles de maneira confortável.

— Odeio essas músicas de elevador - Newton reclamou assim que entraram.  
— Garota de Ipanema é um clássico Newton! - Hermann rebateu automaticamente — Desculpem senhores - Acrescentou olhando feio para o parceiro.

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando Newton olhou pra ele, um simples sinal com os olhos foi tudo que ele precisou para entender o plano, era bastante sagaz vindo de Newton.  
Ele se permitiu um sorriso ínfimo antes do primeiro ataque de tosse, que se seguiu de mais alguns esforços, o fazendo se curvar, como se estivesse tentando se conter.

Os seguranças se entreolharam, focando sua atenção em Newton, mas o ataque veio de quem menos esperavam, o cara sabia realmente usar aquela bengala.  
O primeiro segurança recebeu o bastão de madeira polida bem entre as pernas, caindo nocauteado no mesmo instante, Newton não perdeu tempo e se jogou contra o outro segurança no fundo enquanto Hermann partia para o segundo atrás dele e depois para o que Newton havia atacado primeiro.

— Hermann! - Newton gritou enquanto segurava o maior deles, que tinha uma arma em mãos.

Ele não desviou os olhos da arma em nenhum segundo, temendo que aquele brutamontes disparasse.  
Gritou novamente para Hermann enquanto dois disparos eram feitos na direção do outro cientista.  
Newton o derrubou no chão, lhe arrancando a arma e lhe dando um soco com ela em mãos, enquanto Hermann batia com a bengala em todos os lugares que podia acertar dos outros três.

— Obrigado, eu te abraçaria se eu não tivesse uma política contra demonstrações públicas de afeto - Hermann ia dizendo enquanto deixava o elevador e as portas se fechavam as suas costas.

E indo contra tudo que já fez, ele abraçou Newton.  
Newton sentiu seu coração disparar assim que os braços de Hermann o rodearam, o apertando forte contra seu peito, e tinha certeza que o sentimento de plena felicidade que estava sentindo não era seu.

— Ok, Ok Hermann, agora me solte, e vamos terminar o serviço! - Tentou soar o mais profissional possível, mas foi impossível não sorrir de volta pra ele.  
— Juntos! - Hermann declarou o soltando e retomando suas passadas, talvez houvesse um singelo salto em seus passos, mas ele negaria veementemente.

Quando a poeira baixou os dois estavam sentados contra as grades, no mesmo lugar onde haviam retomado os gritos e argumentos dos quais tanto sentiram falta.

— Eu quis responder seus e-mails - Newton começou de maneira exitante.  
— Eu teria descoberto em que você estava trabalhando - Hermann rebateu imediatamente.

Ele tinha um lábio rachado e uma sobrancelha partida, o rastro de sangue morrendo na gola da camisa escura, a bengala estava descansando sobre seus joelhos e estava confortavelmente apoiando um pouco de seu peso em Newton.

— Não pude responder, desculpe Hermann - Pediu de modo sincero, o olhando de canto.

Seu olho já estava inchado e arroxeado aquela altura, além do lábio machucado e dos nódulos da mão machucados, a arma que havia arrancado do segurança esquecida ao seu lado, o peso de Hermann em seu ombro esquerdo era reconfortante depois de tudo aquilo.

— Desculpe por não ter percebido antes — Hermann pediu parecendo constrangido — Nossa ligação fantasma causada pela deriva precária que experimentamos me permitiu acesso, provavelmente a seus sentimentos mais fortes - Comentou gesticulando como se abrangesse os dois.  
— E o que você ia perceber em Herms? - Perguntou preocupado.

Nos anos que se passaram, Hermann deixou de ser seu colega mau humorado para algo muito mais, seria estúpido negar que na verdade ele já era algo mais quando trabalhavam juntos no Shatterdome.

— Você teve muito mais dias ruins que bons - Afirmou o olhando firme.  
— E você pensou em mim na maioria dos seus Herms - Newton afirmou retribuindo o olhar — É uma via de mão dupla, lembra? - Perguntou num tom carinhoso que Hermann notou, sempre esteve lá pra ele.

O que eles não iriam lembrar depois era quem havia dado o primeiro passo.  
Só lembrariam que haviam mãos em seus rostos e braços, lábios machucados que se chocaram um com o outro de maneira afoita, com mais de dez anos de atraso.  
Línguas que se reconheciam de outra maneira além de gritos e reprimendas.

— Isso foi… - Newton começou sorrindo como um idiota — Incrível Herms, precisamos fazer mais!  
— Cale a boca Newt! - Hermann se exasperou imediatamente — Pelo bem da ciência! - Completou puxando o outro homem pelo arremedo de pano que ele chamava de gravata.


End file.
